Mal día, buenos hermanos
by Florence80
Summary: Una historia de hermanos, Oliver y Connor. Soy mala en los Summary okay.


**Mal día**

Todo estaba bien. Todo era perfecto. Vida perfecta. Casa perfecta. Amigos-.

No tan perfecto.

Padres- bueno solo tengo uno y Dinah no cuenta, ella es más un agregado a la familia.

Pero aun así- .

No perfecto.

Este día no puede estar más que mal.

"Porque se murió" empecé a lamentarme "Estuvo junto a mí por mitad del año, ya era parte de mi familia"

Por unos minutos me quede observando como mi moto se hundía en el charco de lodo, mi preciosa motocicleta.

Todo esto es culpa de renacuajo. Hoy sí que me las pagara no hay nada que me detenga.

"Chicos es hora de desayunar" escuche a Dinah gritar desde abajo.

Yo ya estaba despierto así que no era como que me tenía que despertar, la cosa era querer levantarme. Me puse a observar todo mi cuarto, mi closet, mi reloj, mi escritorio, mis posters, mis flechas, mis armas- reo que tengo que quitar eso de ahí, papa ya me había regañado una vez, y me da hueva escucharlo de nuevo, en fin todo ordenado. No entiendo como la gente piensa que soy un desorden, desorden es de Tim.

"Chicos despierten" Y la perra seguía y seguía.

No me cai mal Dinah, pero tampoco me caia bien.

"Roy que no escuchas que Dinah esta gritando" mi puerta se abrió literal de la nda, apareciendo el mocosos de Connor quien se veía del aso recién levantado, y aun asi quería tener novia, los niños de ahora.

"Cuantas veces te he dicho que no entres en mi cuarto, bajare cuando quiera bajarme, vete" le dije al ver que venia hacia mi.

"No hasta que bajes conmigo" dijo la rata esta.

"Que acaso tienes cinco años y no puedes bajar solo".

"Tengo doce".

"Acaso pregunte?" dije ya enfadándome. "Si no quieres que te pegue vete"

"Si me pegas le dire a papa".

"Zhi me peges le diri a papa" dije remendando haciendo una mueca "Si quieres tener boca para contarle a papi tu héroe, vete ya"

En ese momento estábamos haciendo competencia de miradas, cuando de repente Connor se golpeó a sí mismo, no una sino dos veces. Y sonrió.

WTF?

"Papi!" grito "Roy me pego" dijo corriendo hacia la oficina de Oliver.

Me quede helado, que diablos acaba de pasar?.

"ES MENTIRAAAAAA" grite corriendo detrás de él.

Ni loco iba a ser castigado por este imbécil. Pensaba mientras corría.

Okay este niño es rápido, pensé mientras lo alcanzaba. Unos dos pasos más y—

"Te tengo" dije mientras lo agarraba del cuello y le tapa la boca "Ahora no quiero que hagas ningún ruido, si gritas te pego enserio" dije mientras lo metía a un cuarto.

"MMmh" escuche como se aclaraba la garganta de alguien atrás mío "Que está pasando aquí?"

Justo mi suerte.

"Oliver" dije mientras soltaba a su hijo como si hace unos segundos no lo estaba ahorcando "Buenos días"

El me miro enojado, pues obvio casi mato a su hijo "No volveré a preguntar" dijo seriamente.

Antes que nada como se puede ver serio con una pijama tan ridícula como la que el estaba usando, pants, una camisa que se miraba súper vieja. Ósea eres millonario, tal vez no como Bruce, Oh como quisiera que Bruce me hubiese adoptado, bueno si, bueno no, como sea. Y sin zapatos. Bueno yo tampoco tenía pero yo no soy el millonario.

"Bueno" empecé.

"Estábamos jugando" interrumpió Connor.

"Ah si?" dijo Oliver empezando a sonreír.

"Ah si?" dije yo mas confundido que la marrana.

"Si lucha libre que estábamos viendo con Roy. Hace dos noches cuando te fuiste a esa fiesta" el chico definitivamente sabia mentir, es mi hermano después de todo, más o menos. Cuando me conviene.

Esa noche Oliver y Dinah (quien parece que vive aquí ahora) fueron a una fiesta de "trabajo" eso dicen. Ni idea a que hotel se fueron.

Y nos advirtieron bueno Oliver, porque ni idea pienso escuchar a Dinah de no hacer nada en la casa, que podrían hacer en una mansión un chico de doce y un chico de dieciocho años solos?.

Okay un monton de cosas.

Una gran fiesta, el problema era que su confidente y mejor amigo Jason estaba castigado por pelearse con Tim en un hotel, mientras eran fotografiados y al parecer no le fue bien a ninguno de los dos. Y si Jason se escapaba, Bruce se iba a dar cuenta y si se daba cuenta, Oliver se daba cuenta y si ambos se daban cuenta! Es mejor no imaginárselo, y eso que le teme a Bruce mas que nada en el mundo.

Podía invitar a Kory su otra mejor amiga a no se salir? Ver películas? Algo?

Pero no podía con Jason tenían un trato de que si uno de ellos estaba castigado los otros dos no podían reunirse. Asi que eso estaba descartado .

Mmm hacer algo con Connor. Algo divertido, ensenarle como pelear, como tirar flechas etc.

Tambien podía-

"Ah si me acuerdo" dijo de repente Oliver, sacándome de mis pensamientos. "No jueguen muy brusco".

"Entonces para que somos hombres" le dije.

"Porque nacieron asi" dijo "Vamos a desayunar, escuche a Dinah ya ratos, también unos gritos eran ustedes?".

"Ah si estábamos emocionados" dijo Connor.

"Okay a comer" dijo Oliver adelantándose,, cuando vio que no lo seguía me apunto con dos dedos "Roy, hijo a comer".

"Voy" dije, empezando a seguirlos.

" No que nadie te manda"? djo Connor

"Callate mocoso" dije sonriendo.

Hare la segunda parte cuando me acuerdo o me den ganas.

Este fic es gracias a Konohaflameninja que me solicito este fic. Acepto todo tipo de criticas, y yo se que mi humor a cambiado y todo, pero es lo que es. Bye


End file.
